


One More Night

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Jim have always had a... complex relationship. After a job gone wrong Jim explodes at him and Sebastian decides that he has had enough. </p>
<p>Well... maybe one more night together wouldn't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Sebastian slammed the door shut behind him, smirking in satisfaction when it bounced off of his boss’s foot with a painful sounding thud.

                “Fucking hell Bastian!” One very angry Jim Moriarty came storming in, following his sniper with a glare. “Don’t you dare assume than you can just walk off when I am speaking to you.”

                “Oh piss off.” Sebastian began pulling his clothes out of their drawers and throwing them into a pile on the bed. He was beyond done. Their latest job had been compromised but instead of retreating Sebastian had insisted on making the kill; successfully thank you very much. However in return for his persistence he had barely missed being shot, a 9mm grazing his left arm. James Moriarty, master consulting criminal had two strict rules for his sniper and lover. On the job Jim’s word was law and Sebastian was by no means allowed to become injured. Today Sebastian had managed to break both rules with ease.

                When he turned to grab for his last pair of socks a book went flying past his head, barely missing his nose. To say Jim was furious would be an understatement. Once he had ascertained that Sebastian’s life was in no immediate danger the abuse began. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” Jim stood in the doorway with another large hardback in hand. His chest was heaving and his eyes were wild as he observed the soldier’s every move.

                “Leaving your ass,” Sebastian snapped as he dug through the closet for the ratty duffle bag he had brought with him when he had moved in two long years ago. He kept his eyes straight ahead, not chancing a glance at his boss for fear that he would lose his nerve.

                The second book was hurled at him, hitting him corner first on the spine. “Like hell you are.” Jim began to stalk towards him. For a physically average man he commanded a large presence, especially when angry. “You are mine Seb,” Jim purred slowly closing the space between them.

                 “Like hell.” The soldier stood up to his full height, trying to ignore the arousal that was pooling in his groin. Sure their relationship was a bit abnormal, brillisnt and occasionally what some might define as abusive, but he had made up his mind damn it. This was the last time.

                Jim stopped a meter away from him and licked his lips. “Talk all you want Bastian but deep down you know you need me.” He snaked a hand out and ghosted his fingers down the white cotton of his snipers vest, speckled with blood and gun powder. As he brushed against Sebastian’s cock he smirked at the involuntary gasp. “See? You belong to me and you need me.”

                With a growl Sebastian grabbed his boss roughly by the throat and pinned him to the wall until his toes barely touched the floor. He wedged his leg roughly against the man’s rapidly growing erection, watching the remaining blood pool in his boss’s cheeks as he fought for air. Sebastian tightened his grip, cutting off air completely. He leaned in slowly until his lips brushed against the edge of Jim’s ear. “I belong to no one.”

                In one swift motion he released Jim and moved in to capture his lips in a harsh kiss, preventing any real breaths. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, slipping his tongue in when Jim gasped in surprise and pleasure. Their tongues fought for a battle of dominance until the heady taste of coppery blood and pure Jim was overwhelming.

                “Fuck Tiger,” Jim gasped as he sought to get air to his starved blood cells. The usually dominating man let his head fall back against the wall with a thud as he subconsciously shifted his hips against Sebastian’s; his body desperate for any contact.

                Sebastian grinned as he began to nibble down the long pale neck that was exposed before him. “Yeah? You like that?” Sebastian taunted, moving his hips very slowly to create the friction they both craved.  Before Jim could answer Sebastian sunk his teeth into the skin just above Jim’s shirt collar. Any response he might have made turned into a whine. Tomorrow the world could see who really owned who.

                Sebastian stepped back and let Jim fall with a smirk. “Bed. Now.” No other words were needed and Jim hurried to his feet, fumbling to shed his clothing on the way. Sebastian ripped off his own clothes, in too much of a fog of rage and lust to pause to think. He stood at the edge of the bed leering at his lover as he struggled to get out of those ridiculously expensive clothes.

                  He took a moment to watch the normally composed criminal squirm on the bed as inch by inch all of him was exposed. Sebastian studied every part of him, from his curling toes, to his thick cock, to the silk black tie that was still hanging around his neck. He swallowed drily and reached a hand down to wrap around himself. He groaned as he pumped slowly, never breaking eye contact with the delicious man on the bed.

                It took most of his will power but he stopped and reached down to pull lightly at that tie. “Suck,” he whispered, pulling tighter. With a nod Jim got onto his knees and wrapped his lips softly around Sebastian’s head, his tongue working against the vein that was pulsing gently. “Fuuuuck,” Sebastian stammered, wrapping the silk securely around his hand while his fingers gripped painfully at Jim’s hair. More. He needed more.

                He began to thrust, hitting the back of Jim’s throat with precision, making him gag and moan. “Shit Jim, you were fucking made for this.”

                Jim whimpered around him, his hands clawing at the hips in front of him, looking for leverage and to keep from touching his own aching member. With a grunt Sebastian pulled back, he was too close but not ready to come yet. He admired his partner, who sat panting on his knees, his face flushed, lips slick with pre-come and hair completely disheveled. Sebastian was not sure if he had ever seen something more beautiful in his life.

                “Come on Tiger,” Jim pleaded. “You were right, I need you. Just please, fuck me already.”

                Sebastian grinned and bent over to taste himself on Jim’s lips. With a growl he flipped his boss onto his knees, holding the tie from behind like a leash. As he kneeled on the bed behind him he made sure to keep the tension tight. Without any further delay he buried himself to the hilt, nothing but Jim’s saliva and his own pre-come for lubricant. He let out a moan as Jim screamed in pain. Keeping one hand always wrapped around that strip of fabric he dug his fingers into Jim’s hips, stilling himself and waiting for Jim to grow comfortable with the invasion.

                “Move,” Jim begged, arching his back and looking for more friction. Normally there was more preparation but it was days like this when Jim liked it rough. He remembered the first time Jim had begged him to take such a forceful command. He had never had to ask twice.

                Pulling back harder on the tie Sebastian began to move, watching as his cock slowly slipped in and out of Jim whose head was craning back at an angle that should have been painful but was only adding to his pleasure. As he picked up pace his eyes rolled back and fluttered closed. Any coherent thoughts were driven out as he pumped, needing more, faster.

                “Fuck yes,” Jim keened in front of him.  “Harderharderharder.” With a feral grin Sebastian sought to fulfill the requests of the whining man. With a slight shift of his hips Jim screamed. Sebastian snapped his hips again, hitting the tender bundle of nerves with precision at each thrust. Jim began to shudder around him, pushing back to meet each thrust. “Bastian, Bastian, Bastian,” he moaned.

                His name in that Irish accent was almost too much and he snaked his free hand down to jerk Jim’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. With a final cry Jim came, spilling over Sebastian’s fingers and clenching around him. A final thrust was all he needed as everything became too tight, too hot and too much… Jim.

                Sebastian rode out his orgasm before collapsing on the bed next to his spent lover. As he struggled to regain his breath he thought. Sure they were a slightly violent and unusual couple. His was lying on top of a pile of his clothing that was now covered with their sweat and come. They would both be sore and bruised tomorrow but maybe he could do with one more night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing smut so any feedback would be awesome!!


End file.
